


Can I Get A Witness?

by MoonStreet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, I just really like handyman hitman Ben ok, Rey (Star Wars) Has Issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Tall Dark and Awkward, Trust Issues, Witness Protection, home improvement is Ben's love language, nobody talks to anyone really, there might be smut, there's going to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/MoonStreet
Summary: Ben Solo has been sent to Mos Eisley under witness protection until the trial of Andrew Snoke, the man he turned against. He's keen to move on from his life as Kylo Ren but first he has to survive the next six months living next door to Rey Niima. She doesn't ask questions and doesn't offer up information.  The temptation to open up to her is strong, but it could mean putting people he loves at risk.Rey Niima doesn't do attachments. The two friends she has are all she needs in her new life in Mos Eisley, a backwater desert city that reminds her of her home, Jakku. She has survived on limited human interaction until her neighbor Kylo Ren moves in and suddenly Rey is craving any attention he might give her. She has to follow her rules or risk being found by Plutt and his gang. Vowing never to go back to the life she had as a scavenger, Rey will keep Kylo at a distance even if it means breaking her own heart.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me, Baby, I'm just being honest.  
> \- Dark Times by The Weekend

Rey was surprised to see a moving van in the driveway of the house next door. “Where’d you go?” Rose asked and Rey came back to her conversation. She was telling Rose about her boss giving overtime hours despite her pulling twelve hour days. “You need a new job, are you sure you couldn’t find somewhere else to work? The hotel just seems really dead-end.” Rose said.

“Yeah, let me go find a job that doesn’t care about the fact that I have no legitimate work experience or seven years’ worth of reputable background to share.” Rey said sarcastically.

“That’s fair.” Rose laughed. “So what’s suddenly got your attention?”

“Someone’s moving in next door.” Rey leaned over her kitchen sink to try and catch a glimpse of who it might be. The house had sat empty since she’d moved into her own place two years ago. Eventually the property management company let the grass die and it began to fall apart, making it even less desirable than before.

“Let’s hope it’s someone cute.” Rose said. “You need a date.”

“I believe the expression ‘don’t shit where you eat’ is necessary here.” Rey made excuses all the time for why she couldn’t date. Most of them being that to get attached meant another person to protect from Plutt and his goons. The door to the van slammed shut and Rey let out a curse.

“What’s happened?” Rose asked urgently.

“He’s seen me.” Rey said and ducked down out of the way. She sat on the floor, leaning against her kitchen cabinets and closed her eyes.

“Was he cute at least?” Rose laughed.

“I didn’t get that good of a look. He was tall though, probably the only reason he saw me. A normal sized person might not have.” Rey bit her lip and wrung her hands. “I should go introduce myself. I feel like an ass.”

“Yes, you should, and then call me after.” Rose said.

Rey steeled her nerves and glanced in the mirror. She had a messy bun that she could pass as purposeful, no makeup and smudges under her eyes that made her frown. She wore a tank top and leggings, her usual weekend wear and was barefoot. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and rubbed her hands over her face before going out front to a shared sidewalk between houses. The Van doors were open again and Rey thought about running again but her impulsive nature got the better of her. “Hello?” She said. There was a thud from within the van and a string of curses that made Rey’s eyebrows raise into her hairline.

“Hello?” A low voice replied and Rey’s heart did cartwheels at the whiskey rough voice. “Oh. Hello.” The man belonging to the voice wasn’t cute, like Rose had hoped. He was gorgeous. He stood at least a head taller than she was and he had dark black hair that was longer, giving him a princely look about him. His eyes were a golden brown that you would almost think was black until you got close. She willed her feet to stay in place and resisting the urge to get closer.

“Hi.” Rey said again and waved. “I’m Rey Niima, I live next door.” She pointed behind her and the man’s gaze followed. “I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood properly.”

“Thanks. I’m Kylo Ren.” He said and offered his hand, Rey managed not to stare at the size of his hand as it engulfed her own. “You live alone?”

“I do.” Rey nodded, wondering why she was telling him this, she felt the compulsion to over share and smiled. “Do you live alone?”

“Yes.” He said shortly, he let go of her hand and she blushed realizing he’d still held it.

Feeling rather awkward, Rey slipped her hand behind her back and bit her lip. “If you need anything, let me know. It was nice to meet you, Kylo.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Rey.” Kylo said and Rey felt a chill run through her, giving her goosebumps in the desert heat. She turned and all but ran inside and closed the door, leaning against it. What the hell was wrong with her?

“No attachments, Rey, you keep him at bay and eventually you’ll get through this.” She repeated this to herself as she walked into her kitchen, pulled a beer from her fridge and drank it swiftly. Her phone rang and Rey nearly jumped out of her skin, seeing Rose’s name appear on the screen. “There’s a problem.”

“Oh no, he’s hideous?” Rose teased.

“The opposite. He’s gorgeous.” Rey sighed.

“That can’t be so bad, how long has it been since you’ve been on a date?” Rose asked. Rey rolled her eyes. Never was going to be a hard response to explain. Not one she wasn’t set up on by Finn and Rose, anyway. All of the men had been very nice, and some of the women too, when they thought maybe she had a preference for them.

“Well, a long time.” Rey said. “Almost never, if you don’t count the dates you set me up on.”

“Oh.” Rose sounded surprised. “Oh, honey.”

“Whatever you’re about to say, just don’t.” Rey tried not to sound like she was pleading. “I don’t need another person in my life. I’m perfectly content.” It was a lie and they both knew it. Rey glanced out her window at the moving van and sighed. “Pretend that didn’t sound horribly pathetic.” Rose laughed on the other end.

*****

Ben watched Rey Niima walk back into her house. It had hurt to hear her call him Kylo, a name that for all intents and purposes should be dead. That wasn’t who he was anymore, not really anyway. The short span he’d used that name was over.

_“What’s your name?” Detective Holdo asked him._

_“Kylo Ren.” Ben said and she shook her head, violet hair swaying with the movement._

_“When the trial is over you can’t go by Kylo Ren anymore.” She corrected him. “Now, try again.”_

_“Ben Solo.” It had been the first time in years since he’d heard the name aloud, let alone let it pass from his own lips. His stomach wanted to lurch but he will himself to tough it out. Kylo Ren would be gone forever in six months._

_“Good. It’s a start. For now, we’re going to get you out of town, send you some place Snoke can’t find you. If he has his way, he’ll kill you just for looking at us.” Holdo continued. “There’s some ground rules, too.” Ben nodded._

He shook away the memory and took another cardboard box inside the empty house. It was a two bedroom adobe that looked like it had seen better days fifty years ago. The yard looked like shit, shutters were falling off the windows.

_“One, you tell nobody where you’re going. As far as anyone is concerned, Kylo Ren is a ghost.” Holdo slid a paper across to him, reiterating the rules she was saying out loud. “Two, you blend in. I know that will be hard given your size, but do your best. Make things look normal, don’t stand out. The less you stand out the easier you make my job.” The cold room they were seated in was dimly lit by a single fluorescent tube overhead. Ben leaned back in the metal chair, running a hand over his face. He had a days growth of beard and his shirt had blood stains. Not his blood, they belonged to one of Snoke’s bodyguards. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and bandages covered the knife wounds that had been inflicted before Ben finally won. He claimed self-defense, still not really sure if anyone could see it that way. “Three, this one is important. No attachments. I mean none, no new friends before the trial, you be friendly, be polite, be a good neighbor.” Holdo said and made eye contact. “No girlfriends, no boyfriends, no friends. No casual fucking. If they find you they will send someone to get close enough to kill you.” She spoke like it was from experience._

_“Right, isolated monk, got it.” Ben said humorlessly and Holdo nodded. “So In exchange for information, I get to avoid being behind bars by living in a suburban prison.”_

_“In exchange for your testimony, Ben,” She said the name pointedly and he flinched. “You aren’t doing twenty to life in a cage full of the people you’ve been stabbing in the back and sending to prison yourself. When this is over you get to live the best life you can considering you’re still in that gray area between hero and criminal.”_

_“I believe they call that vigilante.” Ben said smartly and Holdo smiled. “Right. It’s not forever.”_

_“It isn’t, which is why you need to be careful. This could go sideways very quickly.” She slid a business card across the table next to the paper._

_“What about my family?” Ben asked. He hadn’t spoken to his parents in years, but Snoke might go after them to draw him out._

_“They’ve been warned, your mother’s security detail is aware.” Holdo said vaguely._

_“Good.” Ben nodded._

Ben stacked the last of the boxes inside and dialed the number for the rental company to come pick up the van. There were thirteen boxes in total. None of the furniture he once owned came with, most of his clothes were tossed. The irreplaceable stuff was all that was left. He’d have to go shopping for the rest another day, when he found a truck. Holdo said it would be about six months before pre-trial even began. Ben gave the number of his new cell phone, a basic burner that wouldn’t mean much if tossed. There was no camera, he wasn’t even sure they still made models this archaic. It rang again and the number was blocked. He hit the ignore button and it rang again, this time showing HOLDO on the caller ID. “Good job, you’re learning.” She said when he hit the accept button.

“That one’s easy, I don’t answer blocked calls anyway.” Ben quipped and pulled the curtains shut.

“How’s the house?” Holdo continued.

“A shit hole.” Ben replied. “The lawn’s dead, the rest falling apart, I’m not even sure the water and electricity is turned on yet.”

“Oh, something to keep you busy then.” Holdo laughed. Ben nodded, knowing she couldn’t hear him. At the rate things were going he’d spend the six months fixing the house up only to leave it later. “I am having some things sent to you, it’ll help you blend in better.”

“I can’t wait.” Ben replied sarcastically. He ended the call and sat down on the kitchen floor, leaning against the lower cabinets as he ran a hand through his hair. Forty-eight hours ago he was living in a penthouse in Coruscant, a bank account full of dirty money and the biggest concern on his mind was which woman he’d be calling to go with him to dinner and keep him company later. Now, he was stuck in Mos Eisley, carrying the remnants of his former self to protect his future. He couldn’t publicly be Ben solo, not yet. It would put too many people at risk while Snoke was free. “Six months, then he’s dead. Kylo Ren will be dead.” He whispered.

His thoughts drifted to his neighbor, a cute young thing who seemed equal parts interested and terrified of him. Ben had to admit most women found his stature intimidating and it made serious relationships a challenge, not that he’d had many of those if at all. Ben swore and reminded himself of rule number three.

No attachments.

****

Rey pulled into her driveway and listened to her engine whine as it went up the very slight incline. “Come on, baby, just a little longer and I can have someone fix you up.” She whispered. As if in protest, the engine backfired and Rey winced. It always sounded like a gunshot to her, no matter how many times she told herself otherwise. “That’s real classy.” She told the car and clambered out. When she headed for the sidewalk Rey startled and let slip a “Fuck.” Kylo Ren stood outside looking like he also thought it was a gunshot. “Sorry, Kylo, my car’s been acting up.” Rey said awkwardly. He didn’t reply and Rey remembered she was going to ask him for help. “Oh, could I ask you a favor?” His brows raised and he nodded.“I have a light that seems to be out in my backyard. I’m too short to reach it myself, could you give it a look?” She smiled and Kylo just looked at her. She liked that he seemed to not be a man of few words. In the month since he’d moved next door, Kylo had made himself a stoic fixture in her life. She waved as she left in the morning and he stepped out to go running. When she arrived home Rey would nod at him if he was in the yard.

“I’ll go get my tools.” He said gruffly.

“Great, thank you!” Rey said. “I’ll go get changed, just come on over when you’re ready.” She turned before her cheeks could heat at the accidental implications of her statement and walked into her house. Rushing to her bedroom she stripped out of her work clothes, a hotel uniform and comfortable shoes, and dressed in shorts and a tank top to combat the heat. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun, Rey was satisfied that it didn’t look like she was trying to impress him or give him the wrong idea. There was a knock on the front door and before Rey could open it Kylo stepped inside and took in her space.

Rey had been slowly making the small house a home, buying what she could manage to afford, often scouring thrift stores for furniture and decor. “Nice place.” He offered and she smiled.

“Oh, thanks.” She pointed. “The light’s just out here, it’s supposed to be motion sensor but it stopped working a couple of months ago.” Rey led him out through the house to the back door and pointed at the light situated above. He stood close to her and she could smell his aftershave and a hint of something earthy she couldn’t place.

“Looks like a bad wire.” Kylo said and she frowned. “I can probably fix that.” He added and Rey moved out of the way. His arms were long enough he didn’t need a ladder to reach while he pulled the casing off and confirmed his suspicions.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Rey asked.

“Water would be good.” He replied and She slipped inside to get a glass of ice water for him. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that he was just being neighborly. When she went back outside Kylo was putting away his tools and looking over her backyard. Admittedly it was the nicest part of her house, an oasis in the dry desert that was Mos Eisley.

“Here you go.” Rey handed over the glass and their fingers just touched before both of them jerked. “So it’s fixed?”

“Yeah, wires were mixed up. I just put it back together the right way.” He shrugged. “You like to garden?”

“Oh, no not really. This was a birthday present from my friend Finn. He’s a landscaper.” Rey smiled. “He and his wife Rose are friends of mine, you might see them around from time to time.” She said, though with her current hours that was less and less. “Um, how much do I owe you, for the light?”

“It’s no trouble.” Kylo said.

“Really, I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.” Rey told him and he looked down at her.

“Tell me something about yourself.” He asked. Rey blinked at the request. She’d deftly avoided talking about herself or her past for the past two years. Finn and Rose knew some but not all of what her life had been like before. Kylo was watching her intently with his dark brown eyes and Rey blushed.

“Uh. Something about me.” She whispered. “When I was a kid I used to keep a notebook, just a tiny little thing, and every day I’d make a tick mark in it. I started it when my parents dumped-” Rey cut herself off and corrected. “Dropped me off with a friend of theirs.” Rey didn’t know why she’d picked that piece of herself to tell, it was the most secret part of her life. Nobody had known about that notebook, not even Plutt, as she’d silently marked days with tiny black lines. Kylo was still and she worried she said too much.

“How many days did you get to?” He asked. Rey sat in a nearby chair, her legs no longer able to hold her weight. Kylo sat on the deck, his tools already put away and he drank his water.

“Three thousand, two hundred and eighty five days.” Rey said. It was a number that she’d never forget. Nine years had passed before she’d been taken away from her life in the junkyard. When she was eighteen Plutt had come hunting her down, dragging her back into his work. “Anyway, I stopped when I got put into foster care.” Rey willed herself to stand when Kylo did, taking the empty glass from him as they walked back through the house. “Thank you, Kylo. I appreciate your help.”

He looked pained when she spoke and Rey frowned. He gave her a tight nod and left as quietly as he arrived. Rey wondered if maybe she’d opened up too much. Had he wanted something easy, uncomplicated? Confused about the exchange, Rey closed the door behind him and locked the deadbolt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you like it?” She asked and had to have been hallucinating when he gave her a once over. “How do you take your coffee?” Rey clarified and Kylo looked up into her eyes. They weren’t black but a deep brown that someone would only be able to see if they got really close. Rey fought the urge to take a step toward him.

It had been a week since Ben had fixed Rey’s porch light. He hadn’t expected her to really share anything about herself, nothing that really mattered, and as much as he tried, Ben found her getting under his skin. He puttered around the house until he finally got so bored he changed into running clothes and decided avoiding her would be worth suffering the Mos Eisley heat. “No attachments.” He reminded himself aloud. The route he took through the neighborhood was familiar enough, the aged subdivision was mostly single family homes, the residents either elderly or the newly married. Few children were out and about but he wondered at how much of that was the neighborhood and how much was parents hurrying their children inside when Ben came into view.

“I won’t lie, Kylo, you have skills that I am looking for but they are nothing extraordinary, not yet.” Snoke sat at a large mahogany desk, smoking a cigar and holding a glass of whiskey in one hand. “But you are an intimidating fellow, are you not? The image you project instills fear and that is what I need to keep people in line. You’ll be my enforcer after all.”

Ben shook the memory as he ran harder, faster. A car was parked in front of Rey’s house, a newer orange thing that had a bumper sticker on it reading ‘Big Deal Landscaping.’ He remembered the mention of a friend who had done her backyard and let the tension he’d been carrying go. He almost made it to his door when Rey’s door opened and she stepped out, closing it behind her. 

“Hi, Kylo.” She said sweetly and he winced. Ben hated hearing her say that name, no matter how good it sounded on her lips. He wanted to turn, kiss the daylights out of her and tell her to call him by his given name, by the name he’d hated for so long and now found refuge in. “I was wondering if you’d like to come over for a barbecue?” Ben watched her wring her hands. “Finn and his wife, my friends I told you about, they’re over and there’s plenty of food.” She continued. He could say yes, become closer to her, ask for another page out of her book. 

“Sorry, I need to finish up some work around the house.” Ben said and assured himself that he was doing the right thing. “Maybe next time.” He offered and she actually looked disappointed. Would she feel that way if she knew who he really was, the horrible things he’d done?

“Oh, of course.” Rey laughed. “Have a nice night.” She added and slipped back into her house.

“Night.” He mumbled and went into his own house. It looked less ramshackle than it had a month ago. All of the furniture was from Ikea and the walls were still bare but it was livable and only temporary. Ben had nobody to worry about why there were still unpacked boxes in one corner or no personal touches. 

Holdo was due to show up in an hour to go over the updates, check security protocols and over all keep tabs on Ben. He hated it, didn’t like her much more but he went with it. He tossed his phone on the counter and stripped as he walked to the bathroom to shower. The run had been a distraction but the look on Rey’s face didn’t go unnoticed by other parts of his body. 

It was going to have to be a cold shower.

****

Rey cleaned up dinner dishes, Rose dried them and put them away. Finn poked around in the backyard checking over the garden. “So, how’s things going with tall dark and awkward?” Rose asked. Rey nearly dropped the plate in her hand but recovered. She hadn’t mentioned fixing the light or over sharing to the point of embarrassment. “Spill.”

“Not much to spill really. He goes running, I wave hello, he nods, that’s it.” Rey said with a shrug and handed over a dish. Rosed frowned. “He fixed my back porch light.” She offered.

“He was in your house?” Rose cooed.

“He was in my backyard, I forgot to tell Finn. Kylo seemed to like it.” Rey said and looked over her shoulder as she debated doing it just then to avoid Rose’s inquisition.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that the random guy he’s never met gives his implied approval.” Rose said sarcastically. “What else?”

“He wouldn’t let me pay him, just asked me to tell him something about myself. It was strange.” Rey shook her head at the memory and lingering embarrassment. “Anyway, he’s been nice enough.” The conversation cut short when the back door opened and slammed shut and Finn walked into the kitchen.

“What’s up?” Rose asked, seeing the look that meant Finn was about to rant.

“Your landlord didn’t fix that fence properly. It’s falling apart again.” He went to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water downing it in one go. Rey and Rose exchanged looks. “It’s the shared fence with whats-his-name next door.”

“Kylo.” Rey offered and he nodded. Rose glanced at Rey with a sly look and Rey shook her head. “I’ll call him again tomorrow and let him know. Worst case I just fix it myself.” She shrugged and wondered how her bank account would stand up against the unexpected expense. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“You know, Rey, I could really use help in the office, if you wanted to get out of the hotel. I’d pay you a living wage of course and there wouldn’t be over time.” Finn started and Rose glared daggers at him. Rey glanced between them and smiled softly.

“I appreciate the offer but the hotel is fine, I swear, I will look for a better job but I don’t want to destroy a friendship over my poor clerical skills.” Rey said diplomatically. She drained the sink and set the last dish in the rack. Leaning on the counter she watched a silent exchange of hand gestures and eye rolls between Rose and Finn. Once they realized she was watching the both stopped and smiled. 

“You know, Rey, you ought to take a plate of food over to Kylo.” Rose said and Rey’s smile fell. “There’s plenty of leftovers.” 

“Oh. That’s actually a good idea.” That’s what neighbors did right? That seemed neighborly, she convinced herself. It was something she saw people do in movies all the time.

“Right, well, we need to get going.” Rose said suddenly and nudged Finn. He jumped and glanced over at his wife.

“We do?” He said.

“Early morning, my mother and Paige are coming over.” Rose pushed Finn toward the door. “Call me later?” Rey nodded and saw them to the door promising to call later and see them soon. As the orange car pulled away She turned to the kitchen and assembled a plate of food from the leftovers and covered it in saran wrap. Rey then turned to her fridge, pulled out two beers, one for him and another for herself, a bit of liquid courage. She drank her beer rapidly and felt the effects nearly immediately a pleasant warmth radiating through her body. 

Stepping outside her door she could hear voices coming from Kylo’s house and willed herself not to eavesdrop. “The place is looking nice…” A woman’s voice said with mild enthusiasm. “…Yeah I know it’s another delay but it’s worth it, trust me.” Rey shook her head and walked the few short steps to Kylo’s door and knocked. Whoever was with him, it was none of her business and she wouldn’t linger. The door opened suddenly and Kylo looked down at her in surprise.

“Rey?” He said and she held up the plate and beer. 

“Since you were busy, thought I’d bring over some dinner. I don’t know if you drink but it goes well with the food so-” She cut off and thrust both items at him. Kylo took them and his brow furrowed. “Have a nice night. OH!” She spun around in a full circle. “Finn mentioned the fence between our yards is falling apart, it’s a bit late now but I thought you might have the number to the property management company so we could get it fixed.” She smiled and Kylo frowned.

“I own the house.” He said and Rey made an ‘O’ with her mouth before smiling weakly. “We can talk about it tomorrow?” Kylo offered and she nodded, retreating back to her house with a wave.

****

“So the neighbor.” Holdo said with a smirk when Ben closed the door. He gave her a warning look.

“She’s nice.” He shrugged and set the plate and beer in the fridge for later. Ben had been surviving on take out for the past month while he struggled to repair the stove. Luckily the fridge worked.

“You’re not-” Holdo started.

“No.” Ben’s response was abrupt, too abrupt. “Not happening. Anyway, what the hell do you mean the trial got pushed back?” He demanded.

“New evidence has come to light, the lawyers are handling that shit for now.” She waved her hand like it wasn’t important. More delays meant more time spent in the shit hole Mos Eisley. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he hated the sand but Ben wasn’t built for warmer climates. “It could change again, for now you’re to wait it out. If you like I can make some inquiries about getting you a job with one of our-”

“No.” Ben shook his head. “I stand out too much and Snoke has eyes in a lot of places. I know because I put them there, remember?” He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for Holdo to decide she was satisfied with his adjustment and go.

“Right, of course. Well, keep your nose clean. I’ll be back if there’s any changes with the trial. Did you like the gift?” She smirked.

“Power tools, very cute.” Ben grumbled. “Thanks.”

“Any time. The number on your phone is good to reach me.” Holdo said and with that she left out the front door. Ben watched out the window as she walked two blocks in the dark before turning to where he assumed her car was parked.

****

Rey woke up to a banging on her front door and then after a long pause the doorbell. She sat up, pushing the hair out of her eyes as she clambered out of bed. Nobody just knocked on her door, Finn and Rose both knew to call ahead. Panic set in while she reached for her baseball bat and gripped it tightly, a small comfort received from the knowledge that if she went down, it would be swinging. “Who is it?” Rey asked with as steady a voice as she could muster.

“It’s Kylo.” The voice replied on the other side and she dropped the bat on her bare foot.

“Fuck!” Rey hopped on one foot and then blindly grabbed the door to open it. “Not you, sorry I- never mind.” Rey hissed a breath and screwed her eyes shut. There was absolute silence from the man at her door and it occurred to her just then that she wasn’t wearing pants. She looked up, a blush stealing across her cheeks and Rey wondered if she could play it off or make it to the bedroom in time to rectify the situation with her dignity intact. Neither were actually feasible she realized when Kylo stared at her in her tank top and underwear. “Did you need something?” Rey coughed to clear the huskiness from her voice. It was sleep, right? Sleep, she assured herself. 

“The fence.” Kylo said and Rey blinked. “You mentioned it last night, I think I can get it fixed with what’s there, I just need to screw-” He stopped then and Rey made a choked sound. “I need some screws and wood.” The blush on his cheeks made Rey bite her lip.

“I’m going to go get dressed and then I’ll come back and we can discuss this.” Rey said as calmly as she could manage and fled to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.  What the hell was happening? She wondered absently if she was still dreaming but dropping the bat on her foot had killed that theory. 

A few steadying breaths through her nose and out through her mouth got her heart down to a reasonable heart rate and Rey quickly pulled on her discarded pajama bottoms and went to the en suite bathroom to wash her face and disperse the heat that was evident on her face. “You can do this, Rey, just make a plan to get the fence fixed and then he’ll go and it will be OK.” The pep-talk she gave herself boosted her confidence for about thirty seconds after she found Kylo looking over the bookshelf. They were the same height and practically the same width but Rey wouldn’t go there. 

She wouldn’t.

“Coffee?” Rey offered and walked through the living room to her kitchen and turned on the kettle. “I don’t have the good stuff, just instant.” Kylo was standing behind her, too close almost in the galley kitchen that didn’t always feel so confining but Rey was used to normal sized people, not giants.

“Coffee will be fine.” He was leaning against the counter with his arms folded and Rey wondered if he could lift her with those arms. She slammed the cabinet door shut a little too hard and winced. 

“So the fence.” Rey kept her hands busy, navigating around Kylo as he watched her. “You think we could get it fixed without involving my landlord?”

“Yes. I’ve got time today.” He didn’t offer any more explanation. Rey nodded absently as she poured milk into her mug and added more sugar than necessary. She’d regret it later maybe but it was difficult to count with him watching her.

“How do you like it?” She asked and had to have been hallucinating when he gave her a once over. “How do you take your coffee?” Rey clarified and Kylo looked up into her eyes. They weren’t black but a deep brown that someone would only be able to see if they got really close. Rey fought the urge to take a step toward him.

“Black’s fine.” He took the mug from her, their fingers brushing and she flushed.

“I’ll pay for half of the fence, of course. Just let me know and I’ll get you some cash.” Rey stepped back and leaned against the kitchen sink.

“No.” Kylo’s response had a tone of finality to it and Rey frowned.

“Do you have a problem with me paying my fair share, Mr. Ren?” She watched his jaw clench at the question.

“Just isn’t necessary. I’m happy to do it.” Kylo said gruffly. The silence draws out between them and Rey drinks the coffee and pulls a face. His mouth tips up into a faint smile, like he’s never done it before. Rey wondered absently if his lips were as soft as they look.

“Right. Well, if there’s something I could do to-FOR you, you’d let me know.” Rey said and bit her lip. She set her coffee down on the counter. Kylo finished his coffee wordlessly, set down his cup and made for the door. 

“I’ll be back in about an hour.” He said and she watched him walk out the door. 

She didn’t spend an hour going over what it felt like to have another body so close to her.

Nor did she consider what the risk might be if she let another person into her life. Two was enough and even Rose and Finn knew next to nothing of what she went through. They assumed but didn’t voice it. Kylo was a temptation that she didn’t want to deny herself and that was a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I didn't die after posting chapter 1 is promising. So here I am with Chapter 2. I'm not promising such rapid-fire updates after this. Chapters are going to get a bit longer as things progress I'm still finding my happy medium there. 
> 
> I'm on twitter if you want to follow along. @Moonstreet6 Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you know he was shirtless? Rose, you cannot stalk him for me.” Rey hissed.  
> “I was driving by the house, Paige just moved a few blocks down. Anyway, I nearly crashed looking at that fine specimen living next door.” Rose explained.  
> “Rose, I’m right here!” Finn growled in the background and Rey laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild gaslighting happening in the beginning, for that I'm sorry but I tried to keep it brief.

Rey fought the urge to cry, she wouldn’t let Unkar Plutt see her upset as long as she could help it. “Little Rey, how are you?” He asked, a smile distorting his round face and hiding his deep set eyes even more. He was an ugly man with an uglier soul. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen you, everyone at the shop has asked about you.” Plutt continued. Rey shook her head and her eyes frantically searched for any escape route. She had been on her own a total of two weeks before Plutt’s goons tracked her down to Mos Espa working in a garage.

“I doubt that.” She whispered.

“Now, Rey, we know that you belong to us, your parents left you in my care and they would have hated to see you treated so abominably by the foster care system.” Plutt tutted, his thick fingers tapped on the glass table rhythmically and Rey knew she was fucked. He was preparing to spin the narrative, to make her the criminal nobody would want. It wasn’t a lot of work, the system had turned her out on her eighteenth birthday with a backpack full of hand-me-down clothes and a garbage bag of personal belongings that couldn’t be used by anyone else in the home. “They took you, passed you around and then what? Once you were used up they turned you out and let you loose.” Rey closed her eyes. 

It wasn’t true.

“Well don’t you worry, Sunshine, we have you now and you don’t have to worry about anything ever again.” The tone in Plutt’s voice was soft, but his body language told a different story. Rey pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. Despair filled her hollow mind and all Rey could think was she didn’t have her little notebook anymore.

A door slammed somewhere in the distance and Rey’s heartbeat accelerated as she glanced up from her book. She hadn’t really been reading it. Somewhere between the first page and the thirtieth her thoughts had drifted, her eyes on auto-pilot, as she recalled being dragged back into the pit that was Jakku. After her morning interactions with Kylo and the warring emotions combined with something she couldn’t put a name to, Rey’s nerves were raw. She wanted to climb back into bed and never come out. 

The knock on her door told her sleeping in all day wasn’t an option and Rey set down her book, not bothering to mark the page as she stood and went to the front door. Kylo was standing on the other side looking sweaty but otherwise the same as when he’d left her. “Hi, Do you have a back gate?” He said by way of greeting. Rey stepped past him, making sure not to get too close and headed down the sidewalk that stopped abruptly beyond their front doors. 

“I’ll go around and unlock it.” She told him without waiting and walked back inside and through to the backyard. Everything was done without thinking, her brain called out the commands and her body complied easily. She pulled the old padlock from it’s loop on the gate and opened it for Kylo who was standing on the other side. “Did you need help?” 

“No.” He glanced at her and then went to his truck again. When he was out of sight Rey went back inside and sat on the couch, staring at nothing. Days like this when the past got to be too much, it was easier to pretend she wasn’t there.

Her phone buzzed half an hour later and Rey blinked, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being in a daze, shutting down the parts of her brain that made her feel and then what? She sat up and stretched, feeling the tension in her shoulders that refused to release. Rey picked up her buzzing phone and saw Rose’s name on the caller ID. “Hey, I thought you were busy today?” Rey stood and walked to the kitchen to inspect her fridge.

“Have you been outside?” Rose’s voice was high pitched. Finn was in the background telling Rose to drop it. “Go outside right now.”

“What?” Rey closed the fridge with a bottle of water in hand. “You’re being weird.”

“You will thank me later.” Rose insisted smugly. Rey had no choice but to oblige and when she stepped outside the water bottle slipped from her hands and she gasped. 

Kylo Ren was standing in view, the gate to his back yard open as he worked. Shirtless. Rey sputtered a moment, heat spreading across her face and warmth settling low in her abdomen. He wasn’t just tall and broad, the man was a masterpiece of physical prowess. Rey shouldn’t be looking, it was wrong to objectify one’s neighbor.  Right? She turned on her heel and ran back into the house and slammed the door shut, perhaps a bit too loudly, and leaned against it.

“How did you know he was shirtless? Rose, you cannot stalk him for me.” Rey hissed.

“I was driving by the house, Paige just moved a few blocks down. Anyway, I nearly crashed looking at that fine specimen living next door.” Rose explained.

“Rose, I’m right here!” Finn growled in the background and Rey laughed.

“Honey, you know I love you but I don’t recall vowing to be blind to all other men when I married you.” Rose said primly. Rey felt it then, the tension leave her body and sighed. “You OK?”

“Yeah, bad start this morning, some flashbacks.” Rey explained vaguely. “I’m gonna go get dressed for the day, I guess.”

“That yellow sun dress is super cute.” Rose said.

“I’m not dressing for him.” Rey insisted.

“Sure, OK.” Rose made her promise to give updates and a tentative date for coffee before hanging up the phone.

Rey showered and dressed quickly, grabbing her favorite yellow sun dress out of habit telling herself that it was coincidence that Rose would suggest it. Her damp hair was twisted into a braid and she slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She willed herself to play it cool and just walk out there and pretend it was a perfectly normal day. Stepping out her front door Rey looked down and found the water bottle she’d dropped next to the door.  Did he see her?  She wondered. It was a coincidence, maybe the bottle was put there by the mail man? 

“Hey.” Kylo’s voice called from the gate and Rey waved.

“It’s looking good so far.” She trained herself to stay focused on his face.  Do not look down , She commanded her eyes. 

“Thanks, I should be done by the end of the day. I’ll let you know so you can lock the gate.” It was the most he’d said to her in any given interaction. Rey found herself hypnotized by his deep voice and the mouth that smirked at her.  Put some distance between you, retreat!  Rey coughed and nodded.

“I’m going to go get some lunch, are you hungry?” She asked and hooked a thumb toward her car that looked rather sad. “Or probably just order a pizza.” Rey mumbled. Kylo shook his head.

“You don’t have to feed me.” He informed her and Rey’s brain wanted to disagree.

“Well, I’ll order extra in case you change your mind.” She said and turned back for the house. When she was back to her door she bent to pick up the water bottle and glanced back. Kylo was staring at her and Rey blushed and then fled back inside. She fumbled for her phone to dial for pizza, placing a quick order she hoped made sense. Her brain was scrambled thoroughly just by looking at him and he was looking at  her.

Admittedly Rey didn’t think there was much to look at, she was skinny and her body lacked curves other women had. It was partly a poor diet for so long and largely a fast metabolism that kept her so thin. Rey never felt full for very long. Her hair was a mousy brown and she had freckles across her nose and cheeks that contrasted sharply with her pale complexion. The only thing she really appreciated about herself were her green hazel eyes. They drew attention in places like Jakku and Mos Eisley, as any bit of green might in a desert. 

Rey tidied aimlessly for the forty-five minutes it took the pizza to arrive and then meandered back outside. She met the delivery driver at the driveway and paid cash before heading back up to her door. “You sure you don’t want some?” She asked waving the box. Kylo glanced up with a smirk and shrugged. “Growing boys need their sustenance.” Rey left the front door open in case he decided to follow her, setting her pizza on the coffee table to fetch a drink from the fridge.

“Who puts bacon on their pizza?” Kylo asked and Rey laughed.

“Smart people.” She replied and grabbed a second beer. “Are you a purist?”

“I used to live somewhere that had centuries old pizzerias.” Kylo said and then stopped suddenly, his good humor slipping away.

“OH. Well out in the desert this is the best we can get. So we fool ourselves into thinking bacon makes it better. Which it does, Bacon makes everything better.” Rey ignored his comment and change in mood, knowing what it felt like to let bits of herself slip through the mask. “Does this mean you love pineapple?” His face is near murderous at the suggestion.

“I like margherita pizza.” Kylo’s response was deflective and Rey laughed. Their conversation lulled a moment as she reached for a slice of pizza, and the the first bite, suppressing a groan of appreciation. When she glanced over at him, thankful he’d put his shirt back on, he was studying her carefully. It made her fidget a moment and then she coughed to clear her throat.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had it.” Rey’s smile was better than that nervous look she had on her face earlier that morning. Ben almost compulsively offered to take her out to try it but stopped himself. The more they interacted the more he wanted to break the rules and hold onto her with both hands. To allow such a thing, even outside of witness protection was a risk he never dared take. “So you’re from not Mos Eisley then.”

“No.” He paused. “How about yourself?”

“Same. I moved here a-a while ago.” The smile fell and Ben frowned. Rey inhaled her pizza in a few short bites and Ben was sufficiently impressed. “Where’d you learn to fix a fence?” She said after swallowing her last bit of food.

“Youtube.” He said flatly and Rey laughed again.

“You’re kidding.” She said and Ben shook his head slowly. “I guess there’s a tutorial for everything out there.” Rey sighed and reached for another slice of pizza, eating slower this time. “Do you fancy yourself an expert on home improvement now?”

“Not yet, but with practice I could be.” He didn’t mean it as an innuendo but the blush that stole over Rey’s cheeks was worth it. 

It took another three hours for Ben to finish the fence by himself. The sun was dipping low and he was badly in need of something alcoholic and a shower. He picked up his tools, checked for any stray screws on the ground and set the spare fence boards off to one side of barren yard and headed for the house. “Wow.” An exclamation of surprise came from the other side of the new fence and Ben stopped. “That was fast. He’s really good at this.” Rey’s comment wasn’t directed at him, she wouldn’t have seen him unless she was watching above the fence-line.

“Thanks.” He said and there was a crash. “Rey?”

“Yep?” Her voice sounded pained.

“Did you drop something on your foot again?” Ben asked and there was silence and a slight shuffle.

“Nope.” She was lying but he let that go. “How long were you out here?”

“Longer than you.” Ben replied with a smirk. Another shuffling and he could make out her shadow through the gaps in the boards. 

“Good thing I didn’t say anything embarrassing then.” Rey’s tone was lighter. Ben made a sound of acknowledgment. “Kylo?” 

“Rey?” His fists clenched, how much he hated hearing that name fall so sweetly from her lips.

“Tell me something about you?” She asked and Ben sucked in a breath.

He considered what he’d even tell her, there wasn’t a lot of his past that he was proud of and less that didn’t bring up painful memories. It shouldn’t be so difficult to share something of himself but Ben struggled until he finally lit upon something that seemed safe. “You have to promise to tell nobody.” He said.

“Of course, scout’s honor.” Rey chuckled.

“I’m scared of heights.” He said and there was a gasp and muffled laughter.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh but you’re  so tall .” Rey said finally.

“You’re forgiven. One time I was eight or nine and my parents took me to this fancy restaurant at the top of a hotel. It spun.” Ben recalled that evening. It had started out magical until he looked down and saw the city of Chandrila so far below them. “My dad said not to look down but I didn’t listen. I threw up on him and the waiter. I won’t go near a window if I’m above three floors.” There was silence on the other side of the fence now and he leaned, looking through the gaps. He could just make out the curve of her cheek and the bow of her lower lip. Rey’s eyes were closed, long lashes kissing a smattering of freckles. 

“Thank you.” She said after a long moment and Ben imagined what she might taste like. “Kylo?” Her voice was a sigh, Ben clenched his jaw.

“Yes?” He managed after a moment.

“Good night.” She said softly and there was a crunching as Rey retreated back inside. The motion sensor light flicked on and the back door shut quietly. Ben sighed, staring up at the bruise purple sky.

Rey sat in the dark, swearing at her car as the engine refused to turn. It wouldn’t take much to get out of the car and try to repair it herself, at least enough to get it working but touching an engine would bring back the memories, with the memories would come the anxiety and panic that set in every time. Rey hadn’t touched the inner workings of a car in two years and she wouldn’t for the rest of her life if it meant she could be free.  Are you really free?  The thought slipped in easy enough and Rey bit her lip. It was true she had so many limits on herself, no friends, no cars, no standing out in a crowd. 

Turning the key one more time in a last ditch effort Rey was prepared to call a taxi if she must so she could make it to work on time. The hotel wouldn’t tolerate being late or missing work. She was replaceable and they knew it. A tapping on her driver’s side window sent Rey into a panic attack as she yelped and looked over to see Kylo leaning against her car. “Engine trouble?” He asked sleepily and Rey nodded.

She had kept her distance from Kylo over the past few weeks.It didn’t, however, mean he kept his distance from her.Little repairs here and there had been done without comment. Her porch light bulb had been replaced, a loose brick on her front step was repaired. Rey wasn’t sure it was him, and that doubt had kept her from confronting him about it.

Rey rolled down the window and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Kylo, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just need to get her into a mechanic at some point.” It was a lie, she didn’t need to get it into a mechanic, but it was necessary.

“Pop the hood.” His tone was gruff.

“Thanks.” Rey pulled the switch to pop her clunker of a car’s hood opened the door to step out. She was wearing her hotel uniform, a beige dress with hideous burgundy piping and her name tag proudly displayed. He glanced over her like she was instead wearing an evening gown. “The mechanic said last time a pump might be going bad.” She was the mechanic and in a fit of desperation she had looked, not touched, under the hood to assess the damage.

“Definitely not wrong. I can’t do anything for you now, but I can give you a ride to work.” He offered. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, athletic shorts and no shoes. 

“You should go back to bed, I’ll catch a cab.”

Ben had woken to a dying cat, or so he’d thought when he staggered out of bed and to the front door only to see Rey in her car, smacking the wheel and cursing the piece of shit. He had kept his distance as best he could but car trouble meant he’d have to talk to her. As much as he wanted to, she looked like a deer in headlights every time Ben glanced her way. “Rey.” He said with minimal patience. “Get in the truck, I’ll go grab my keys and some shoes.”

“You’re sure?” She asked.

“Yes, dammit, now get in.” Ben pointed then walked away before Rey could protest. He pulled on his shoes quickly, swiped his keys and his wallet from the counter and walked out. By the time he reached his truck Rey had leaned against the side and he frowned.

“Locked.” She shrugged and pointed to the door. Ben hit a key fob and unlocked it, climbing in himself while Rey silently hoisted her body into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. “You have to let me pay you now.” The statement came out forcefully and Ben glanced over. 

“Where are we headed?” He said as if she hadn’t offered to pay. If Ben was being honest with himself, he’d pay her just for the chance to drive her to work every day.

“The Galaxy Hotel.” Rey bit her lip. “It’s on the main drag through town.”

“I’m familiar.” Ben replied. 

“Why won’t you let me pay you?” Rey asked, huffing out a growl of frustration. 

“I’m not looking to get paid. Helping you keeps me busy.” Ben shrugged.

“Kylo, you can’t keep doing this though. There’s a line between kindness and taking advantage.” She insisted.

“Fine, have dinner with me. That’ll be payment enough.” Ben wished it had been a bucket of water that woke him up instead of the snap of words. What had he done?

“Dinner?” She repeated. “Like a date?” Rey’s voice was high and he didn’t glance over but could bet she was wide eyed like the time she’d caught him with his shirt off.

“Yes.” Ben said and was now committed. Life was short and Ben didn’t give a fuck if there were rules. Living a life in fear is only a life half lived and Ben had had enough of other people telling him the rules. The silence drew out in the cab of his truck until he heard a whine in his ears.

“Okay.” Rey said softly. “I work most of this week but I have a day off coming up this weekend.” She explained.

“Okay.” Ben repeated. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel an oppressive darkness.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> The next parts may be spaced further apart, some life stuff is happening soon and I am working on getting as much written before I have to leave for a week or so to deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind as I'm the only eyes on it so far, constructive criticism is always accepted and I will edit any grammatical errors. I have been writing for what feels like forever but reading Reylo fic has been giving me some motivation to write and publish my own. You created this monster.


End file.
